We Go To Hogwarts
by huntressofartemis101
Summary: So basically, percy and the gang go to Hogwarts. Lots of laughs, magic, powers, Slytherin vs Gryffindor, Quiddich, and all those good pairings like Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Ron Hermione, Harry Ginny, and others. TONS better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

** So this is a story I'm co-writing with my friend. We take turns writing each paragraph. We hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**1. We go to Hogwarts?!**

Annabeths Point of View

Annabeth was sitting in her cabin reading Dadaleas' laptop. Suddenly Percy walked in. "Chiron wants us" he said. "Why?" She was pretty annoyed because she had actually been on to something. "How am I supposed to know?" said Percy as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the laptop. As they were going up the hill they heard someone running behind them. "Piper! Come back I didn't mean it!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the hill. Annabeth turned around to see Piper, crying her heart out, running toward her and Percy. Jason was running after her. "Piper what happened?" Percy said. "Get away from me!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Piper please!" Jason cried. Piper was already ahead of Percy and Annabeth. "Talk to Jason" Annabeth said to Percy. "I'll get Piper." Even though she wasn't the best with emotions she had to try, because Piper was a mess. Percy ran up to Jason and grabbed his arm. "What happened?" Annabeth heard him say as she tried to catch up to Piper. Finally she caught up to her. "Piper what happened!?" she said. "He, he, he….." she couldn't finish because she was crying so much. Annabeth led her to the lake and sat her down. "OK, calm down. "She said "What's wrong?" Piper swallowed. "Well we were sitting in his cabin and he was talking about how…. "She stopped. "What was he talking about?" Annabeth said. Piper took a deep breath. "He was talking about how you two were probably going to break up because he saw you too fighting." She blurted out. Annabeth raised her eyebrows. She and Percy had gotten in a little fight yesterday but that was just because they were both grumpy. She hadn't known that Jason had seen them. "And anyway "Piper said, "I said that you two probably weren't and that I hoped we would never break up either." She started crying again. "But then he said that he wouldn't be so sure about that" she wailed. "Why" I asked." I don't know?!" she wailed. And then she started crying even harder.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE

When they walked into the Big House, Piper went to stand on the opposite side of the room from Jason, who was looking very depressed. Chiron looked at them and then at Percy and Annabeth who gave him a _We'll- tell- you- later _kind of look. "OK, now that we're all here, let's take role call and get started," Chiron said. "Percy?" "Here" "Annabeth?" "Here." Nico?" "Here" "Jason?" *sigh**looks wistfully towards Piper* "Here" "Piper?" *sob* "Here"*sob* "Um, Hazel?" "Here" "Frank?" "Here" "Rachel?" "Here" "Alright, I think that's everyone." Just then the door flew open and Leo came running in. "WAIT!" He shouted. "HAVE YOU STARTED THE PARTY YET?" "And what party would that be Mr. Valdez?" Chiron said, clearly annoyed. "Oh, you haven't? That's good. 'Cuz no party starts TILL I GET THERE! J" All Chiron did was face palm. "So, as I was saying until Mr. Valdez KINDLY decided to make his appearance, I know the summer is almost over, but I have talked with your parents and we have decided that you are not going home this school year." The room was deathly quiet. "Why?" Hazel asked. "Because… you are going to… Hogwarts." There was complete silence again. "What in the name of Poseidon are you talking about?" Percy asked. "Wait, are you talking of that movie? Like, the Harry Potter movie?" He asked. "That is exactly what I'm talking about. I have enrolled you in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Chiron said.

The room was deathly quiet….again. Leo broke the silence. "O.K. Chiron, what did you really want to talk to us about?" Suddenly there was a big flash of light and everyone looked away. (From experience). The Gods had arrived. Well, at least almost all the Gods. There was Hades, Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Ares. Shouts of joy and annoyance leapt across the room. All the Gods looked pretty grumpy. Athena spoke first. "What Chiron says is true. You really are going to Hogwarts." Everyone started yelling at the same time. Suddenly they heard someone yell from far away. "Apollo is here! Who wants autographs?" Everyone groaned. They all went outside and watched as Apollo's bright red mustang with flames on it parked itself in front of the Big House. In the passenger seat sat Thalia Grace, obviously terrified because of how high they had gone. She stiffly got out of the car and walked over to Jason. Apollo smiled. "No one wants an autograph?" he said in mock disbelief. "Well than, see ya! Apollo Out!" And in a blur his mustang flew away.

Everyone filed back into the Big House and told their plans to Thalia. She just stood there and stared at Chiron. "Anyway, we will have some visitors in the next hour from Hogwarts, so you had better pack up." Chiron said. They slowly started walking to their cabins, while the Gods had a chat with Chiron. "What are we going to do?" Annabeth asked. "Who knows anything about Hogwarts?" said Rachel. No one answered. Leo spoke up. "O.K. so we're going to a place we have no idea about, we don't know the people, and were going together. Sounds like a normal day to me." No one laughed. "Just trying to break the tension" he muttered as he went into his cabin. Annabeth got to her cabin and sighed. She turned to Percy. "What are we really gonna do?"she asked "Just go with it I guess."Percy said. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek cause he was a little taller than her now. "I'll meet you in your cabin when I'm done packing." "I'll be done before you Seaweed Brain" Annabeth called as he walked into his cabin. She heard him laugh.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! The Hunters of Artemis 101 and 102**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Huntress 102 and I would like to thank gabbie519 and gleeluver101 for favoriting (is that a word? :-/ ) our story. YOU TWO ROCK! Now you just need to review and we will be eternally grateful. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

GINNY'S POV

Ginny was sooo excited because of three things: 1) it was her first time on a plane. 2) She was going to America. 3) They were going to meet new people called demigods. They also said that they were called half-bloods, but she was afraid to say that in front of Draco (with his "pureblood" status and all).

Ron wasn't so excited. He had to wake up early, sit away from Hermione, and had to sit by Draco and Ginny. Also George was behind him sitting next to Hermione and bragging about how he was going to steal her heart. Right now Ron was telling Ginny how he was going to beat George up. "How is it that we have such an annoying brother? And why do…" "Ron, just shut up!" Hermione said. "No!" he replied and then kept on complaining. "Why does George get to sit by her?! I'm her bloody boyfriend!" "Yes you are quite a bloody person aren't you?" George said. Everyone burst out laughing except for Ron. "Ron, you do realize you won't get to spend much time with her in the next few days," Ginny said, "you'll be showing someone around Hogwarts." "Well then I should be sitting by her now, shouldn't I? I mean you're sitting by Harry!" Ron said. "Ron!" she said, "I'm sitting across from Harry, not next to Harry."

Harry and Hermione exchanged annoyed glances. Hermione subtly jerked her head towards McGonagall. Harry got the hint. When no one except Hermione was looking, he wrote something on a paper napkin. Then he made sure no muggles were looking, and charmed it to fly to the professor. She caught it, gave Harry a small amused grin, turned around, and put a _silencio _charm on George and Ron. Ron, being the dense idiot that he is, just kept on talking. Everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter until Harry and Ginny made eye contact. They burst out laughing louder than ever, which in turn made everyone start laughing again. As soon as the laughter died down,(Ron was still oblivious to the _silencio_ charm on him)Ginny stated, "well this is much better." Ron looked at her oddly and it looked like he tried to say _What do you mean?_ When he didn't hear anything come out of his mouth, he glared at Ginny murderously. Ginny, barely containing her laughter, just pointed to Harry. Ron then started "yelling" at Harry ,but Harry just put his headphones in and fell asleep.

George, seeing Harry fall asleep, decided that was a good idea. He tried to rest his head on Seamus's head but Seamus just pushed him off. So he just laid back and started to flip through a book of spells, trying to find one that would let him talk again.

Ginny got bored, so charmed another plane to fly to Luna. She caught it and nodded at Ginny. Then Luna went to use the bathroom, and Ginny sat in Luna's seat. Neville, who was asleep, didn't notice as Ginny sat in his girlfriend's spot, put her feet on him, and put her head in Harry's lap. Ron, observing this, looked hopefully at George. "Not a chance little bro," he said. Apparently, Hermione had taken the spell off him. Ron, noticing this, gave her the puppy dog eyes, but she just smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. So he turned around and settled for glaring at Draco, who was reading the newest edition of "Purebloods Weekly."

By now it was almost 10:30 and everyone had woken up really early. People were beginning to fall asleep. George and Seamus were snoring as loud as Fluffy, the dog that used to guard the sorcerer's stone. Dean, who was sitting next to Professor McGonagall, had fallen into a very deep sleep. Harry and Ginny were silently talking and Hermione was trying to read and ignore the Seamus's and George's snores at the same time. Professor McGonagall sighed and right as she closed her eyes, Dean's head fell in her lap. She pushed him into his seat and, rummaging through his bag, pulled out a Hello Kitty pillow and put it under his head.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I probably won't post another chapter tomorrow. H102 has stomach flu and I dont want to write without her. Actually, we might not post for about a week. It kinda depends. Don't forget to review! The Hunters are out. **

**Oh yeah, you guys should go check out Anaklusmos14 and Samlthuriel's stories! They're awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Piper's pov

At camp half blood, the seven and Thalia, Nico, and Rachel were packing as fast as possible. Annabeth, piper, and hazel, being the more organized of the group, were done first. Annabeth said something about winning a bet with Percy and ran to his cabin. Hazel ran off to help frank, and piper just stared at the Zeus cabin. "He will come around soon child." A voice said. She looked up and saw Chiron looking at her "Ya think?"She asked incredulously. "Oh I know piper. Jason is a lot like Percy. I haven't known Jason for very long, but after all the training I gave Percy; I know that he cannot spend very long away from Annabeth. That means that you're Jason cannot spend very long away from you." "Thanks Chiron," Piper sighed. "I'll talk to him later. Just then, the "Delphi Strawberries" van pulled up.

Argus got out first. Then came a bunch of kids who looked about their age. Next was an old woman. Piper didn't mean to but she just stared at them. They all looked so confident and happy like they were used to riding in a strawberry van to pick up demi-gods. Chiron came forward to greet them. He was in his centaur form and Piper thought that the newcomers were going to freak out or something. They just glanced at him. They all talked with him for a little bit while Piper and the rest of the group kept on staring at them. Finally some dude stepped forward. "Uh, hey" he said.

The old lady shook her head and said, "Honestly harry. I thought I taught you better than that." Then she turned to us. "These are my students from Hogwarts. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts." she told us. "It is a pleasure to meet you professor," Chiron said. "But I believe that your plane is going to leave you if you do not hurry. JFK airport is a rather long ride from here." "Oh great gods of Olympus! Your right! We need to leave now!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Alright campers, to the vans!" Chiron said. We said our goodbyes and loaded up. The new kids said they would meet us at the airport and disappeared on the spot. Leo's mouth was still hanging open when the van started moving.

"Leo? What is it?" Annabeth asked. "They…they….they …." "They what Leo?" Annabeth asked annoyed by now.

"That was so cool! They teleported! I wanna teleport! Can you teach me how to teleport? I wonder what my dad would say if I could teleport? Do they teach teleportation at Hogwarts?" by this time me, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Nico were hitting our heads against the back of the seats. "Leo! SHUT UP!" I shouted. "Alright, who gave him coffee?" Annabeth asked. We all looked at each other until we saw Jason had a sheepish look on his face. I didn't mean to look at him but I did. I rolled my eyes and smiled at his antics. Wait, why am I smiling? I'm still mad at him. Leo was still bouncing in his seat saying stuff about coffee. "Coffee? What coffee? I didn't take Jason's coffee. Nope, no coffee here." After coffee got old, he moved on to firing high powered jets of fire at squirrels. Thankfully we were on a deserted road. When I put a stop to that, he took to saying "tree" every time he saw a tree. When we got on the highway, he was sticking his head out of the sunroof of the van yelling the My Little Pony theme song. By the time we were at the airport, Annabeth had taken Percy's sweatshirt and tied it around her head to block the noise, but pretty much everyone else was ready to put Leo in a suitcase for the rest of the trip.

"Ya know," Percy said, "why don't we put him in a suitcase?" frank had the biggest one so he emptied his into Hazel's and we stuck Leo into it. It took all of us because he was yelling "you won't take me alive!" Percy had to douse him in fire once. Once we had Leo in a suitcase and our entire luggage gathered together, we saw the wizards waiting for us at the doors. The old lady-professor McGonagall- counted us and frowned.

"Wasn't there seven of you?" she asked. We looked at each other and smiled. "There is seven of us." Percy said. "One of them just isn't visible at the moment." She gave us a weird look. "Alright then. We need to hurry if we're going to make the opening feast."

* * *

**sorry for the long wait. we've been kinda busy. this is mostly a filler chap.**

**so, we have a question for you. the first person to leave the correct answer in a review will get their own student at hogwarts. **

**Q: In SoN, what glacier does the giant trap thantos on?**

** I know, i spelt thantoes wrong. but you know what i mean. Adios!**


	4. Winner

Alright! We have a winner! Her name is silverhuntress! Good job. She has submitted her oc and I will tell you when I will be adding it to the story. Sorry if you thought if this was a chapter. Adios!


End file.
